Nations
]] The Nations of Planet Cray are similar to the countries of Earth. They have clans to represent themselves. There are many different races on Cray as well, which form these clans. The nation is not an important part in terms of gameplay, but even so, it is a characteristic seen in almost every card. Currently, the icon of a nation appears printed at the right of clan and races in the cards. So far, there are 6 nations, each of them having at least 3 clans. List of Clans and Nations United Sanctuary This small nation is primarily dominated by the Royal Paladin clan, ruled by the King of Knights, Alfred. It follows a monarchical system of government; the previous ruler's name is unknown. The other prominent force in the United Sanctuary is Oracle Think Tank, a corporation of magically-talented individuals led by CEO Amaterasu, and guarded by the Oracle Guardians. United Sanctuary is stated to be a holy nation, which combines old traditions with scientific technology. Outside the laws of the United Sanctuary are the Shadow Paladins, founded by Phantom Blaster Dragon in opposition to his ancient enemy the Royal Paladins. The Shadow Paladins are primarily composed of rogue Royal Paladins like Blaster Dark and Darkside Trumpeter, as well as enemies of the state like Skull Witch, Nemain. The Gold Paladin was formed during the War of Liberation by the remaining members of the two great Paladin clans, Royal and Shadow Paladin. The leader of this clan is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. The next new clan formed was Angel Feather they are the medical hospital member who heal and protect the people of the United Sanctuary. The leader of this clan is Chief Nurse, Shamsiel. The leader for Genesis is Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil. This nation is represented with the color Yellow. *Royal Paladin *Shadow Paladin *Gold Paladin *Oracle Think Tank *Angel Feather *Genesis Dragon Empire The largest country by far, the Empire is a military nation whose ruler is unknown. Its military is divided into several sections; anti-ground tactics are handled by the Aerial Assault Unit Kagero, led by Dragonic Overlord. Basic infantry is covered by the Ground Assault Unit Tachikaze, led by Tyrant, Deathrex. Sensitive operations are divided between the Covert Operations Unit Nubatama, led by Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster, and Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU's Empire Black Ops Agency, Murakumo. Dragon Empire holds a longstanding rivalry with United Sanctuary, doubtless due to their closely situated countries. Due to some circumstances, the First Aerial Assault Brigade "Narukami" is put to the front line, led by Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. This nation is represented with the color Red. *Kagero *Narukami *Tachikaze *Nubatama *Murakumo Star Gate Situated at Cray's southern pole, Star Gate's landmass is a spaceport operated by the Commercial Wrestling Federation. Aliens, Battroids and entities from alternate realities gather here. The most prominent power present are the Nova Grapplers, led by Asura Kaiser and Mr. Invincible. This is also the current home of the vigilante corp, Dimension Police. Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray. The Dimension Police are notably not native to Cray, as they are combating multidimensional criminals from their own world. While Etrangers are a small clan that live peacefully they are a cameo clan with alien form of units like Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. The clan's leader is Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel. There is also the former invading clan known as Link Joker who resides in this nation. After Alter Ego Messiah went and purified they became a part of Cray, but because their source of energy is still too small for them to live they search for pieces of Brandt that fell into Cray. They currently reside in a Cave somewhere in Star Gate, hidden from the World since there is a chance of them becoming a target of the hate and fear that the former Invaders put into the hearts of the residents of Cray This nation is represented with the color Gray. *Nova Grappler *Dimension Police *Etranger *Link Joker Dark Zone A dark society whose true leadership is yet to be determined. In the Demon World Cup, the clans Dark Irregulars, Spike Brothers and Pale Moon compete to see who will govern the Dark Zone in its war against the United Sanctuary. Demon World Marquis, Amon is the self-proclaimed ruler, although a civil war is continuing against him because of his connections with the Void. They are an army that gained power through the black arts and forbidden science. The Spike Brothers' Blood Ball team is led by General Seifried. Blood Ball and Gallows Ball are apparently popular sports in the Dark Zone, with Spike Brothers coming up as the championship team. Blood Ball is said to be a combination of Rugby and American Football. While the Pale Moon circus' leadership is the least clear of the three, it appears that the Hades Ringmaster is in charge. Their circus, while popular, serves covertly as an elite assassination corps. It is suggested that they have no true agenda, and will serve whomever is the champion in the Demon World Cup. Gear Chronicle is a clan of interdimensional warriors that have arrived on Cray to correct Interdimensional Crosstalk. They have emerged from ruins found in Dark Zone and have made Dark Zone their base of operations. They know much about Stride and have taken it upon themselves to teach the inhabitants of Cray how to control it. Their leader appears to be Chronojet Dragon. This nation is represented with the color Purple. *Dark Irregulars *Spike Brothers *Pale Moon *Gear Chronicle Magallanica An archipelago nation consisting of undying immortals and the enchanted inhabitants of the sea. The clans that call this nation home are three clans. The Granblue pirates; captained by the Captain Nightmist. The Bermuda Triangle idol group, who is lead by the ever popular Top Idol, Riviere, this clan is filled entirely with mermaids. The Aqua Force naval military is led by Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom. This nation is represented with the color Blue. *Granblue *Bermuda Triangle *Aqua Force Zoo Zoo is a fertile ecosystem housing the most intelligent animals on the planet, and also the most dangerous criminals. The Great Nature clan lives in harmony with nature; they have no known leader, and are the most peaceful clan yet revealed. Opposite to this, the Megacolony insect mafia is headed by a mysterious individual known as the "Queen". Megacolony appears to be based primarily around references to the Shocker organization from Kamen Rider, just as the Dimension Police are a combination of 80s-style Super Robots and Kamen Riders. Neo Nectar is a clan mostly known for their bioroids, dryads and mystical creatures called forest dragons that inhabit their territory, they produce the largest source of produce among all of the six nations and is headed by Maiden of Trailing Rose who is responsible for the creation of the bioroids. This nation is represented with the color Green. *Megacolony *Great Nature *Neo Nectar Trivia *According to the lore, the nations were split into six following the defeat of the Zeroth Dragons. This is why the Zeroth Dragon race belongs to a nation instead of a clan. Category:Planet Cray Category:Clan Category:Race Category:Nation